Eternal Rivals!
by Tearfeather
Summary: Gai holds a rival takedown on Kakashi. Going through strange test like dancing and skydiving and seing whos the best out of the two! SUPER FUNNY, you have been warned.
1. Chapter 1

_Eternal Rivals_

**A/n: Wow, here it comes. It was hard to find out how to start this ifc. But i lived!**

**here it is! Eternal rivals. **

Everyone knows about the eternal rivalry between the two jonin Kakashi Hatake and Gai Maito. Well, have you ever witness it in action! Well. Here, for the first time. You can!

They have been rivals since genin age. Gai is the only one that shows signs of this rivarly, but does this mean Kakashi doesn't believe in this rivarly. Only this story will tell...

Chapter one: starring and glaring,

Gai hummed as him and his team were heading toward a resturaunt to celebrate Neji becoming a chunin at his age of 13.

Lee noticed his idol/sensei humming, so he decided to do the same. Tenten and Neji sighed angrily. But they held their cool, or atleast Tenten did. Neji had stopped and was looking at Lee and Gai. "You two are so annoying! Lee, always coppying him and... your lucky I'm feeling friendly today."

He then turned around and they kept on going, but Gai suddenly grabbed Neji's hair and pulled him backwards. "NO! NEJI!" Neji whimpered at having his hair being pulled.

Tenten rolled her eyes, and then noticed Gai was looking off in another direction. She looked over in this direction and saw that he was looking over at his rival Kakashi. She giggled a bit, she had found out they were rivals at the chunin exam, before the preliminaries.

Kakashi had been looking at Gai the whole time. He was also with his team. They were heading over to the ramen bar to celebrate Sasuke becoming a chunin at his age of 12.

Kakashi rolled his eyes and looked away. Gai immediantly let go of Neji, who was whimpering and holding his hair becuase it was just tugged at to death. Gai had brung a fist to his chest and his eyes had a bit of fire in them. "Man! That Kakashi! I hate it when he tries to seem so cool!"

Lee smiled, he just realized that he was rivals with Kakashi (even though it's a little obvious, he didn't know). He remembered he was rivals with Sasuke and Neji. So he did the same thing, brung a fist up and his eyes lit up with fire.

Tenten rolled her eyes again and noticed Neji was leaving. "Neji! wait!" she called to him, leaving the other two doing... well, whatever they were doing.

---------------------------------------------------------------

Gai had just finished the cake he was eating at the celebration. The others won't done yet though. Gai was running around, begging for his team to hurry up.

They, besides Lee, just looks at him weird. "Gai sensei... how come?" asked Tenten, a mouth full of cake.

Gai chuckled. "Becuase... uhhh... your youth would-" "Tell the truth sensei." muttered Neji.

Gai sighed. "Okay. It's my rival Kakashi!" He said throwing a fist in the air. It turned out Kakashi was on the other side of the room, and Gai wanted to beat him by his team finishing before his.

But Kakashi had sent not one look at him.

Gai made a fist and fire flared in his eyes! "one day I shall get you Kakashi!" he yelled.

Kakashi looked over, his eyes adverting to Gai. Gai grinned and walked over. "Hello my rival."

Kakashi ignored him and looked away. "shut up."

Gai's mouth dropped to the floor in shock. But slowly turned and went back to his team.

Lee was gasping for breath. Surprised what Kakashi said.

"Lets go." muttered Gai. luckily everyone finished eating. He grabbed them by their shirt collars and pulled them out of the resturaunt.

"I will you get back at you for that." he mutered under his breath.

"Rival takedown...1...speed." he whispered. He obviously had something planned...

* * *

**A/n: sorry I had to end this chapter a little short. But I promise the next chapter won't be.**

**Next chapter: Gai's pointless speech**


	2. Chapter 2

**Eternal Rivals**

_Gai's pointless speech_

It was early in the morning when Gai started running around half of Konaha like he always did. "I must become faster!" he yelled out through the village.

But of course no one listened, but his most favorite student Rock lee. Lee came walking up with a back bag over his shoulder. "Hey sensei."

Gai looked over and adverted to a stop. But before lee could do anything, Gai took him by his neck and pulled him aside!

"OW! Gai, what was that about?"

"I need your help." Said Gai. Gai smiled big, to convince Lee to fall for whatever he was thinking.

"Just go on Gai sensei."

Gai nodded. "Alright. Here's the plan-LEE!" Gai interrupted what he was started talking about.

At plan, Lee had stood up and started leaving. "Sorry Gai sensei. If this at all deals with a plan to be better or whatever than Kakashi, I don't want to be part of it. I'll go see Sakura-chan." He muttered.

Gai stood dumbstruck. "Well, Lee is the kind not to have evil plans…..muhahahah!!!!!" Gai's eyes widened. What was up with that laugh!

"Maybe Neji and Tenten will help me."

* * *

Not long after, Neji, Tenten and Gai met in his house to discuss something. Something only Gai knew. 

"Ok. What is it this time Gai sensei?" asked Tenten. Sitting close to Neji.

"Ok. I called you guys here to discuss my plan to defeat Kakashi and be better than him because I am."

Immediately after, Tenten drooled as her mind wandered on other things. Like saying in her head: Neji looks so hot, I'll beat Lee up later, and Gai is so lame.

All she could hear from Gai was blah blah blah.

Neji looked over at her and snapped his finger in her face.

"Tenten…." He muttered. But he got no return. So instead he decided to do the same thing. He was thinking things like: Tenten is so hot, why am I here, and cheese bucket! Then once he realized he had said cheese bucket in his mind, he woke himself up.

Gai smiled with glee, thinking that his two students were listening.

"So, how's the plan?" Gai looked at Tenten and Neji. No reply.

"HELLO!!!!!!!!!!!!" he yelled.

Tenten and Neji shot their head up and muttered what.

"Do you guys care at all about what I'm talking about?" he asked. Tenten blushed.

"Not really. This speech of yours is pointless. We don't care about this Kakashi thing." Tenten looked over at Neji. Neji nodded.

"WHY HAVE MY STUDENTS TURNED ON ME!!!!" Gai cried out. But Tenten and Neji had already left.

* * *

Gai was now all alone on his quest to become better than his rival Kakashi. he was walking around Konaha thinking about a plan.

He was looking at the ground, not realizing the man in front og him.

The man in front of him was reading a book. So neither dudes knew about the other, and it ended in collision! They ran right into each other and fell to the ground!

The ached as they hit the hard ground. Looking up at each other they noticed who the other was. Gai had bumped right into Kakashi. Gai immediantly jumped up.

"KAKASHI! I challenge you!"

Kakashi snorted and stood up. "at what?" he asked. Gai smiled. "What about a race. To see who is the fastest."

Kakashi sighed and started leaving. "Whatever. You bore me. Tomorrow I guess."

Gai was about to yell back at Kakashi, but he was too invovled wiht his book to pay attention.

------------

_A/n: I made this fast. So I hope its alright. _

_Next chapter: Round one, race to win_


	3. Chapter 3

**Eternal Rivals**

**Round one, race to win**

The two ninja were ready. Kakashi against Gai in a race around the Hokage tower.

kakashi just stood where it was to start, while Gai flexed and stretched. "Your going down!" Gai yelled.

Kakashi sighed. "It's always the same wiht you Gai."

Lee who was in the background stuck his tounge out.

"Alright!" called out Naruto. "When I say 3, you run!...2...3!"

Then the ninja took off1 Gai was in the lead, while Kakashi walked. Genin in the background tried to cheer him up, but he had no motivation.

Then he saw how Gai was gone and left, so he sighed and in a swift run caugfht up with him.

Gai was laughing and saying, I'm winning!

But he let out a gasp when Kakashi appeared.

Kakashi closed his showed eye and waved, then sped up ahead of Gai!

Gai yelled and took on a sprint that...well...let's say, if you are a girl, look away!

Kakashi closed his eyes. "Ew gai! Are you really that desperate?!"

Kakashi heard Gai yell as he passed him. "Yes."

Once Kakashi's eyes were open again, Gai was long gone ahead.

They were getting close to the finish line, and Kakashi could hear Lee screaming Gai sensei.

Gai thought he was going to win, and Kakashi was not going to let that happen! She ran up and soon was right beside Gai, once again.

Gai gasped and stopped still, thrashing his arms. "How do you do that?"

Gai started to pout, closed his eyes and kicked the air.

"I always win becuase I'm better." Gai heard Kakashi say. He opened his eyes to see Kakashi, at the finish line.

"NO!" he yelled and started tp run at Kakashi. But He only took a step to the left nad Gai fell to the ground. His tempertramtren(totally spelled wrong!!!!) continued.

_Next chapter: Round 2, the swim_


	4. Chapter 4

**Eternal rivals**

**Round two, the swim**

"Don't look!" cried Naruto, hiding his face from the sight in front of him.

It was gai, it SWIM TIGHTS!!!!!

Other gening yowled and died. Lee on the other hand was dressing just like him, but wore a shirt. nice save.

Kakashi was only wearing swim trunks. Thank the lord for that.

The two ninja men stood in front of a pool.

"alright. This is where I shall beat Kakashi!" yowled Gai. "We will be having a test to see who can hold their breath the longest under water." he said, pointing to the pool.

Watchers ooed and awwed.

Kakashi shrugs.

Gai nodded and in the water they went.

Gai set normally.

Kakashi layed down, relaxed.

the two ninja stared at each other as seconds turned to minutes.

Kakashi laughed a bit when he noticed Gai's face was turneing red, then blue and violet.

Gai gasped and threw his hands around his next.

"I blubot-loboolb-tob kakashibob!(translation: i will not lose to kakashi)" Gai yelled, but he let his body float to the top.

Lee cried out in agony at his master's defeat.

Kakashi then swam to the top.

Gai sighed and stepped out the water.

Every genin was dead now. For Gai was no longer wearing his tights.

_A/n: short, sorry._


	5. Chapter 5

**Eternal rivals**

**Round 3, catch the kitty**

Not as many genin attended this round, too many were scared to come. like..lee was the only one. not much left eh?

"This is round 3: catch the kitty." Gai yelled out loud.

Kakashi was leaning against a tree all cool like.

Gai held a cage that held a fiesty cat in it. It hissed and snarled.

"Who ever catches it wins." He said, before unlocking the cage and letting the cat take off.

Kakashi just then noticed what was happening. So he stood up and walked up to the brown frisky fellow. It was bouncing in one spot, and so was Gai.

Kakashi instead walked up to Gai and smacked him over the head.

THEN he decided to go ahead and grabbed the annoyed cat.

He did so, petting it.

It began to purr and rub against Kakashi's chin.

"Cutsie thing!" he yelledo ut loud.

Gai let out a laugh. But Kakashi only ounched him.

"I'm the winner again Gai."

He secrectly gave a cat a high five.

"Hey, pussy cat, how about you attck Gai for me. Please." Kakashi asked, sounding cool again.

The cat nodded and leapt upong Gai in a furry of claws.

Gai yelled, not in pain.. but:"AHH!! I"M GONNA GET RABIES, BUT WORST, HAVE TOO MANY SCRATCHES I WON'T BE CUTE ANYMORE.

Lee gasped at that, and Kakashi only sighed annoying like and walked away.

If he had to keep doing this he would die.


	6. Chapter 6

Kakashi was found sitting the park with his new cat friend who he named Gai eater.

They both were bluching as they read make out paradise.

And Gai eater's favorite prey came up. Gai.

Gai held out his hand.

"Kakashi. You are a proud opponent. I really am weak I guess."

Kakashi looked away from his book at Gai, with his normal cool and annoyed look.

It won't me, it was you. You got caught up in bi headedness in round one, round two were weak, and round 3...I don't even know."

then he looked away and smiled at a part he just read in the book.

Gai stood so stunned and happy that he yelled out. "ALRIGHT THEN! NEW BATTLES! HARDER BATTLES! ACCEPT MY OFFER TO SEES WHO'S BEST!"

Kakashi stood up and spoke in Gai's face.

"No."

_**Secret Ending: Gai cries**_

**_The end_**

**_Will the rivals ever end their silly petty fights...will they ever get along...will we ever FIND OUT HOW MANY LICKS IT TAKES TO GET THE CENTER OF A TORTISY POP!!!!we, and the world will never know..._**


End file.
